Jake the Murderer
''Jake the Murderer ''is a creepypasta lost episode of General Mills Toons. The Pasta I remember yesterday, I woke up at 3:00am and started watching TV because I couldn't sleep that night. I remember watching Disney XD and enjoying a few good shows. When it went to commercial break, it showed a commercial for General Mills, it appeared to be a sequel to the one named "Everyday of the Week", in fact it started out the same way with Jake dragging his suitcase into the kitchen (like normal), except he had bloodshot eyes with what appeared to be blood dripping down them. It showed Tricks the Trix Rabbit, sitting down at the table like the original commercial with the other General Mills characters with him. "Hi Jake!" whaled Tricks, but Jake didn't answer him. "Hey Jake, something wrong bud-" said Chip, but just as he said that Jake lunged at him and kicked him in the stomach. Chip began to cough up some blood as Jake lunged at him again, kicking him in the stomach each time with Chip coughing up blood. Jake grabbed a knife he had in his bag, and ran towards Chip, who was on the floor bleeding and stabbed him in the stomach, Jake then tore open Chip's ribcage and proceeded to eat his intestines. "What the fuck are you doing, Jake?," asked Sonny. "You can't just kill someone!". Jake grabbed a shotgun and aimed at Sonny. "What are you doing with tha-" asked Sonny, but before he could continue his sentence he was shot and flied back with the force of the bullet. Jake stood over Sonny and tore open his ribcage the same way he did Chip, he looked at Tricks with an evil grin and thrown a knife at him, it stabbed him in the eye and he screamed a very loud scream (which almost made me go deaf). Jake, now took out 5 more knives and thrown them at him, they stabbed him in the stomach, ribcage and right eye, Jake took out a extremely sharp dart and thrown it at Tricks' chest and it stabbed his chest and caused Tricks to stop breathing. It showed a scared looking Honey Drop, huddling against the corner of the room. "I guess your next, Honey Drop" said Jake with an evil grin. "Please don't kill me, Jake" pleaded Honey Drop. "die" said Jake as he lunged at Honey Drop and started to beat her up. Honey Drop formed a circle of blood around her and started to sob quietly, Jake grabbed a knife and proceeded to stab her over and over again. Honey Drop reached a phone to call the police, but it was too late Jake had already stabbed her heart and blood sprayed all over the kitchen floor. Jake sat alone in the kitchen, he started to cry but it didn't sound like a cartoon, it sounded real like if he was actually crying about murdering his only friends. Jake took out a pen and paper and started to write, he narrated as he wrote: "I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of my friends somehow and it makes me so sad that I am now alone... Now that my friends are dead, I have nothing to live for... I guess I should end this before I go insane.... Goodbye everybody '' ''- Jake" After he said that, he took out a knife and stab himself in the chest and fell down to the floor, bleeding, before it cut to static for 5 minutes before resuming to the normal programming. I wasn't able to sleep that night and probably anyone who saw the commercial couldn't either... Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Television